$ -150\% - \dfrac{25}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -150\% = -\dfrac{150}{100} = -1.5 $ $ -\dfrac{25}{25} = -1$ Now we have: $ -1.5 - 1 = {?} $ $ -1.5 - 1 = -2.5 $